Three Months Later
by PD and KGIM
Summary: It's been three months since the well has closed for no reason. Kagome moves, and then starts seeing her friends, even though they aren't really there. I think it's better than it sounds. One-shot.


Taking in a deep breath of crisp air, I adjust the straps on my old, tattered, book bag. I got this thing two years and three months ago, and how it's lasted this long, I have no clue. Figuring that it has it's own legend too, just like everything else at my old shrine, I start walking towards the double doors at the front of my new school.

I knew that my mom decided to move here in hopes to get her one and only child to talk again, but I also knew that I would never be able to talk again. For some unexplainable reason, three months ago, the well between the Feudal Era and mine's times had closed up. I could never see Inuyasha, and everyone else in the Feudal Era again. I became devastated, I was in agony, there was no word to describe the pain I was feeling. And I still feel it now, if not as much as before, than worse. And I have the worst feeling in the pit of my stomach that something terrible has happened. I mean, why else would the well have closed for no reason?

Realizing that my feet had somehow managed to find the office, I opened the door and walked up to the secretary. Luckily for me, my mom had told the principal and the rest of the staff at this school, that I didn't talk. Knowing that I wanted my schedule, the secretary who's name was apparently Mokoto Yushimaro (I read the name tag she was wearing), grabbed it and gave it to me.

"Hello Kagome Higurashi! We are very glad to have you hear!" Mofakeo (I think that name suits her better) said in an overly-perky voice. Not even making a gesture to show Mofakeo that I heard her, I walk out of the office door, starring at my schedule and school map. Reading while walking can be dangerous, or at least that's what they say. And they are right. Finding this out the hard way, I bump into somebody. Not even mumbling a sorry, I start to pick up my stuff. I can't help but think that when I bumped into this person, they felt oddly familiar.

"What's a matter Kagome? You can't even say I'm sorry?" I hear a voice say. A voice that I could never forget, and a voice that has been haunting my dreams for the past three months. Quickly snapping my head up, I see HIM standing there. My one true love, and during these past three months, my love for him only grew stronger.

Feeling tears start to overwhelm my eyes, I whisper out hoarsely, "Inu... Yasha?" And then the tears began to overflow and fall out of my eyes like rapid rivers.

"Wha? Don't cry! It's me! It's me! Jeez!" Inuyasha said, half yelling, half freaking out. That only made my tears flow faster.

'It's him! It's not a dream! It's really him!' I keep thinking to myself over and over again. I watch as his eyes turn all helpless, just like they used to when I cried. Deciding to repeat what I did the first time I saw him, I shoot my hand up and begin to rub his ears, when he suddenly disappears.

"I...Inu...Inuyasha?" I ask, looking all over for him. "INUYASHA?" I yell, standing up and running around in the now empty halls looking for him. 'He's gone? What happened? He was just here! No! NO!' I think, and then yell, "NO! COME BACK! INUYASHA, PLEASE COME BACK!" Collapsing to the floor, I begin to break down crying, choking out Inuyasha's name every now and then. Shaking, I get up, decide that I just won't go to school today, and begin to limp home. Since I stopped feeling pain a week after the well closed, I must not have felt it when my ankle broke.

When I get home, I hear my mom ask me why I came home, and what was a matter. Ignoring her, I limp up the stairs, silent tears flowing down my face. This emotional pain is much worse than physical pain. Reaching my room, I slam my door shut, whirl around, and then lock it, with all the little bit of energy I have left. Then I just fall on the floor and break down crying.

"Kagome, can you tell me what happened?" my mom asks. What a stupid question. "You haven't done anything for the past three months. You hardly sleep, you hardly eat, and you hardly do your work at school. The only thing you really do is take long baths, brush your teeth and hair, and change your clothes. You need to move on." my mom said again. How can she say that? I'm never going to move on. All my real friends, and my love, have been taken away from me. I just ignore her and keep crying, knowing that it's getting harder for me to breathe. But it doesn't hurt, and how I can tell, I have no clue. Closing my eyes and wishing that this nightmare would end, I feel a hand touch my shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Kagome, it's okay. Don't cry. What's the matter?" I'd remember that voice anywhere. Sango, her voice also has haunted me for the past three months.

"Sango?" I whisper roughly, and slowly turn my head to see her staring down at me worriedly.

"Yes it's me, what's the matter Kagome?" Sango asked again. Feeling more tears come to my eyes, I sit up and try to hug Sango, but she disappears just like Inuyasha did.

'I'm... I'm going crazy...' I think, and fall down on the floor and begin to bawl again. Then I finally cry myself to sleep.

Dream-

((Kagome sees Inuyasha and his ears)) ((Thinks)) Suddenly I want to touch them... ((Walks up to Inuyasha and begins to rub his ears))

((Kagome stands up in hot spring and sees Inuyasha looking at her, and she's naked)) ((Kagome says)) Sit boy! ((Inuyasha falls off of cliff)) ((Kaede says)) So, see anything good? ((Inuyasha mumbles about the spell that Kagome put on him)) ((Kagome pops head out behind cliff and she says)) I knew you were an animal, but this?

((Inuyasha yells)) I meant let me protect you! ((Kagome looks surprised))

((Kagome emerges from sticky tar and says)) Pfluh! Man! I thought I was dead! ((Inuyasha looks surprised and says)) Oh yeah? ((Kagome points rusty tetsusaiga at Sesshomaru and says)) O-KAY, YOU! You tried to KILL ME, didn't you? ((Kagome looks really angry and says)) Well, you're gonna REGRET that! I'm about to make you PAY! ((Kagome hands sword to Inuyasha and says)) Here. ((Inuyasha takes it and replies)) Right. ((Kagome looks excited and happy and says)) This sword looks really AWESOME! Go TO it! ((Inuyasha sweatdrops and says)) Tell me... Why are you suddenly so... bouncy?

End Dream-

I sigh. Dreaming about Inuyasha and all my friends doesn't really help my current fragile state. Hopping off my bed, I decide to go for a joy ride. Maybe that would make me feel better. Snatching my mom's car keys, I walk out of our front door, and sit in the driver's seat of my mom's car. After I hear the nice vroom of the car engine, I shift the gear into reverse. Backing up slowly, I turn the radio on. Five seconds later, I immediately regret it, because Everything Is Gonna Be Alright starts playing. Slamming the power off, I drive down my driveway, praying that I don't crash into anything. After I pull out of my drive way, I start driving down the road at 69 mph., even though the speed limit's 25. Right when I'm about to turn, Miroku pops up and yells, "Faster Kagome! Faster!" I quickly whip my head over to look at him, forgetting that I was driving.

"Miroku?" I whisper. Not even getting the chance to try and hug him, I crash into a building, and fly out of the windshield. As I begin to black out once my body thrashes against the wall, I can only think one thing, 'There goes my prayer.'

o

Fluttering my eyes open, I sit up and look around. Most people would've laid right back down immediately because of the pain, but let me remind you, I don't feel pain. When I notice that I'm in a hospital, all of my memories come flying back into my already stuffed head. Noticing a nurse beside my bed, I ask her frantically, "Miroku! Where's Miroku? He was in the car with me!"

The nurse gives me an odd look and tells me, "Honey, you were in that car alone."

And then it dawned on me. 'Oh, he was an illusion. And I just talked to that nurse. Crap.' I think to myself, and then watch as the nurse walks out of my room, leaving me to be alone. Turning on the television, I flip to the news channel.

This just in, a woman found shot to death in her own home. Her name was Kamane Higurashi.

I quickly turn the television back off again, what kind of cruel joke was that? The news lady's trying to make me go insane too? Why else would she have just announced that my mom was killed in our new house? Flicking the power button on the remote again, I flip to another news channel.

Kamane Higurashi found shot to death in her home.

Ah, so the news stations were in it together, eh? Is this, 'Make my life miserable' year and no one told me? I can't help but laugh, because it seems so funny that all these things are happening to me. Even though it's extremely sad, I just keep laughing. Suddenly, my laughing turns into a breakdown. I begin crying all of the tears I have left in my little eyes, wondering what I did to deserve this in the first place.

Right when I'm about to get up to go see what day it is, I hear Shippo yell "Onee-chan!" Whirling my head around, I see him sitting on a nearby chair. "Shi...?" I begin, but as soon as he hurls towards me, he disappears.

Grinding my teeth together to keep me from having another emotional breakdown, I get off of my bed, and rip the IV out of my arm, and any other things that were connecting me to machinery off of me. Walking over to the nearest calendar, I check the date circled on it. I've only been asleep since yesterday.

Sighing, I walk into the bathroom to check out how much damage had been done to my body. Walking up to the mirror, I see I have a huge bandage wrapped around my head, a neck brace, a cast on my right leg, and left arm, and a bandage wrapped around my upper chest. 'At this rate, I'll be Miss America' I think sarcastically. Lifting a hand up, I run it through my hair and sigh. I've been doing that a lot lately, sighing. Going back to my bed, I sit down and wait for my doctor.

"Apparently you're feeling better, Kagome." I hear someone who sounds an awful lot like Koga say. I pick my head up miserably, and see Koga in a doctor suit. Seeing as my eyes are too dry to cry, and my throat too dry to talk, I just give him a weird look. But as soon as Koga's face was there, it was replaced with the doctor's real face.

I get up and start to walk to the door, ignoring the doctor's incredulous looks. Hearing him say I can go, I slam the door open, leaving a hole in the wall, and walk outside into the hall. Since the casts are weighing me down, I slowly walk out of the hospital, take a wheel chair, and plop down into it. Luckily for me it's electric, and I only have to use my good hand to steer it. Not caring if I get arrested for stealing, I steer myself away from the hospital, and towards my new shrine. Knowing that when I get there I will be swarmed by police, I start to go a little slower in the electric wheel chair.

Finally reaching my house, I stop the wheel chair, turn it off, and get off of it. I walk up to an officer and tap his shoulder. He quickly whirls around and asks "Who are you?" I tell him calmly, "Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. My mom was the one who was shot to death." Seeing the officer give me an odd look because of how I look, I quickly tell him, "I just came out of the hospital. I got in a car crash last night." Apparently no one knew that I was too young to drive, and a bit of relief comes over me. "Do you have anyone else to stay with?" the officer asks me. I shake my head no and tell him, "I'd rather live alone anyway." To my surprise, the officer doesn't reject, but tells me I should move somewhere else because whoever killed my mom would most likely be after me next. Nodding my head, I duck under the yellow tape, and go inside my house so I can pack my things.

In my room, I slowly look around and my mouth drops open. If someone were to ask me to describe it in one or two words, I would say total chaos. Grabbing a few of the leftover outfits that were thrown on the floor, I stuff them in my yellow back pack that's on the floor. Slowly, I walk to my mom's room, get her wallet, and shove it in my back pack too. She's always kept her wallet in a safe place. Picking up my back pack, I place it on my shoulders and walk out of my now old, new house, and make my way towards the electric wheel chair.

Reaching the wheel chair, I place my back pack on the back of my wheel chair, where the charger is. Easing down into the wheel chair, I turn it on. Pushing the joystick forward, I begin to start my journey back to my old shrine. Suddenly, Kilala appears right in front of my wheel chair. Coming to an abrupt stop, I fly out of my wheel chair, landing on the sidewalk face first. With a few fresh scrapes on my skin, I pick my head up to look for Sango's faithful companion again, but not succeeding.

"WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?" I yell, looking up at the sky, somehow managing to make a few new salt water droplets fall out of my eyes. "ALL I'VE EVER DONE IS LOVE AND CARE FOR PEOPLE! AND THIS IS HOW I GET REPAID?" I yell again, still looking up at the sky, feeling a few more tears roll down my scraped cheeks. "WELL I GIVE UP! YOU WIN GOD! I SURRENDER! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" I yell at the sky for the third time, feeling the tears fall out of my eyes at a steady pace now. Looking down at the ground I whisper again, "Are you happy now?" Settling myself down, I start to crawl over to my wheel chair.

Taking off at full speed on my new transportation vehicle, I begin cruising down the sidewalk. 'Stupid wheel chair, can't you go any faster than 15 mph?' I think to myself. Knowing that our old shrine is only five minutes away, I hope I can get there within fifteen minutes, because if it takes any longer, then I'm going to lose all hope that maybe I can open the well with my miko powers.

0

Finally reaching my old shrine, I rush out of my wheel chair, practically tripping over myself. Why I haven't thought of this before, I have no clue. Busting down the door to the well house, I rush straight down to the well. Or at least as fast as a bandaged up girl can run. Gathering up as much energy as I can, I close my eyes and think of one thing, and one thing only. I want the well to open up. Finding the power in my heart, I can feel my hands start to glow pink. The more I think and concentrate, the more brighter it glows. Suddenly, the whole room lights up pink, as I use all but one ounce of my energy left to reopen the well. Fighting my exhaustion, I hop down the well, and see the blue light glow around me. It worked. Then I fall unconscious.

o

I slowly come to, and sit up, while looking around. I notice that I'm in a Kaede's hut, instead of the well. Gasping, I jump to my feet, only to be pushed back down by someone. I quickly look at the person who pushed me down, and see Kaede. "KAEDE!" I yell, and tackle her.

"Yes child, it's me. Please get off of me, I'm quite old. And your squishing me." Immediately obeying, I get off of Kaede and apologize. "Where's Inuyasha and everyone else?" I ask her, worried that something bad may have happened to them. "They are outside of the hut, I told them to let you rest in peace. Plus Inuyasha was going to rip your head off for not coming back for so long." Kaede replied. "Well for some unexplainable reason the well closed, bye." I yell quickly, then run out of the door.

Everyone outside looks up at me in surprise. I immediately begin to cry. Everyone asks me why I'm crying. "Because I'm so happy that you guys are alright. I've been going crazy." I reply.

Then I look up, and look Inuyasha in the eyes. He looks happy, sad, angry, worried, and confused. Jumping up, I rush over to him and tackle him in a hug, knocking him down. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" I yell, and snuggle my face into his hair. To my surprise, he hugs me back, and whispers in my ear, "I missed you so much, too." Pulling my head back, I look at him and ask, "Why aren't you pushing me back and yelling at me for being gone for so long?" "Because, because..." Inuyasha tried to say. I think I know what's coming. "Because... I love you." Inuyasha finally managed to say, and then blushed so hard to the point where his face looked blue almost. Smiling, I whisper back in his ear sexily, "I love you too," and give him a big kiss on the lips, and then pull back, and get off of Inuyasha.

Turning towards my other friends, I see a fur ball fly towards me, and catch him while whirling him around and holding him close to me. "Shippo!" I yell, and smile while holding him close to me.

O

Slowly, I start to stir and wake up. 'It was a dream?' I think, 'But it seemed so real...' Sitting up, I look around and see I'm still in the well. Looking up, I see the sky. 'Okay, so I'm in the Feudal Era... but where is everyone? Hasn't anyone noticed me? Hasn't Inuyasha smelled my scent?' I think, and slowly get out of the well. When I get to the top and climb over the edge, what I see makes me want to puke. "I...I...Inuy...Inuyasha? S...S...Sango? M...Miroku? S...Shippo? K...Kilala? K...Kaede?" I ask, crying so much that I could probably fall down and die of dehydration. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, and Kaede, all lay scratched and beat up, not breathing or moving on the ground.

I fall down on the ground and crawl over to Inuyasha, cradling his head in my arms, and holding him close to me. Gently, I stroke his hair, my tears falling on his face. "No... No... You can't be dead." I choke out, crying even more.

Suddenly, Inuyasha moves in my arms. "Nng..." Inuyasha groans. Gasping, I start to gently shake him. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha? Are you alive?" I ask, more tears flowing down my face. "Kagome is that you?" I hear Inuyasha ask weakly. "Yes! It's me! It's me, Kagome!" I say, my tears now becoming tears of joy. Then they slowly cease, and I remember something. My other friends are laying dead on the ground, or at least I think they are dead. I gently set Inuyasha down and say, "I'll be right back, I have to go see if the other's are alright." "No need to, they're all dead." Inuyasha said. "H...h...how do you know?" I ask him. "First of all, I can smell it. Second of all, I saw them all die one by one when we were fighting Naraku, and third of all, I'm a half demon and I'm barely alive, so you think they'll be alive?" Inuyasha says. Sadly, I shake my head no, and begin to cry again. "Don't cry! We won, we beat Naraku, and we got the parts of the jewel." Inuyasha said, holding up the almost complete jewel. "You won?" I ask, and stop crying again. "Yeah, but the bastard's incarnations got away." Inuyasha mumbled. "Aren't you ((sniff)) going to ((sniff)) use it to ((sniff)) become full demon ((sniff)) now?" I asked, with a bit of curiosity present in my voice. "No, you use it. Use it to bring everyone back to life. I don't want to see you sad." Inuyasha replied, putting the jewel in my hand. I gasp and look down at the jewel in shock, then back up at him. "Are you sure?" I ask him. "Positive," he replies.

Smiling, I grab the jewel, add our pieces, and back up. Closing my eyes, I wish that my friends and mom would come back to life. Feeling the jewel disappear, I open my eyes, and see all my friends are now breathing. Squealing in happiness, I go over to them, and hug each and every one of my friends, making sure to dodge Miroku's now wind tunnel-free hand. I saved my last hug for my love, Inuyasha. Running over to him, I pounce on Inuyasha, and give him the biggest hug of all. Smiling, I give him a kiss, much to his surprise. "I love you Inuyasha." I tell him, placing my head on his chest. "I... I love you too Kagome." Inuyasha replied. Sighing, this time in happiness, I close my eyes. 'Everything is going to be okay now' I think. Slowly, I get up and announce to everyone that I need to go home to get some things, to make sure my mom's alive, and to give her wallet back to her. "I'm going with you." Inuyasha insists. Nodding my head, I grab his hand and we walk five feet away to the well, and jump in hand in hand. 'I'll never leave his side again' I think, and hug him too me as we travel through time.

A/N: I decided to make it a one-shot and make it have a happy ending! I hope you guys liked it! It was my longest one-shot!


End file.
